Gryffindor Colors
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: Written for Bella Dragongirl's The 120-Phrases challenge. Sometimes, Gryffindor colors just can't help. Drabbles.
1. In Between Worlds

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**AN: This is written for Bella Dragongirl's The 120-Phrases Challenge. Enjoy!**

**Prompt: In Between Worlds**

It's hard, yes. You're caught between red and silver. The red Weasley hair, and the almost silvery blond Malfoy hair. You're caught between the world of your love, Scorpius Malfoy, and the world of your family, the Potter/Weasleys. You're caught and it's hard. Are you Gryffindor or Slytherin? Weasley or Malfoy. The sorting hat _says_ you belong in Gryffindor, but you wonder, _am I really that brave?_

You don't _feel_ brave. You can't tell you're world that you're dating a boy from another world. The worlds of dark and light don't belong together. But you do.

**Well, that royally sucked. Maybe the next prompt—Love, will be better. Good-bye, loyal readers. People who review get fizzing whizbees.**


	2. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**I just realized something…by the time this is done it'll have 120 chapters…wow.**

**Prompt: Love**

I bury my face in his hair, and inhale the sweet sense of his cologne. I want to stay there forever without worry, locked in our own private bubble of love. Just Rose and Scorpius, no Malfoys or Weasleys to tie us down, no separation because of houses. Just love. Because I love Scorpius and he, by some unimaginable twist of fate, loves me too.


	3. Sunset

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or ****The Outsiders**

**AN: I think I'm asleep…**

**Prompt: Sunset**

"Can you see the sunset from the Southside very good? Yeah. Real good. You can see it from the Northside, too." –The Outsiders

"It wouldn't work. We've got too much between us."

"Can you see the sunset from the Gryffindor tower?"

"Yes, really well."

"You can see it from the Ravenclaw tower too."

"Thanks, Scorp."


	4. Deep

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**Prompt: Deep**

"It's not that deep," Scorp whined.

"Yes it is," I whined back.

"It'll be fun."

"There's a giant squid."

"So?"

"I don't want to die young!"

"Oh, you're deep."

"Shut up!"


	5. Seeking Solace

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**Prompt: Seeking Solace**

"Scorp?"

"Yeah Rose?" he asked absent-mindedly.

"Hold me…please," I whimpered.

"Rose," he said comfortingly, "It'll be all right. What happened, sweetie? What happened?"

"Grandad Weasley, h-he just passed away."

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry."

"Scorpius, stay please."

"Shh, honey. I'm right here. I won't go anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**I suck at comforting people. Does it show in Scorpius's lines? Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	6. Break Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**Prompt: Break Away**

"Scorpius, my father says I'm not allowed to date you."

"Do you want to break up?"

"I want to break away."

"As in?"

"My father can't control me forever," Rose grinned, pulling Scorpius in for a long and passionate kiss.


	7. Eden

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**AN: You may have to look up the prompt on urban dictionary.**

**Prompt: Eden**

Rose, she puts a spell on my heart. She…has these mesmerizing eyes, and she is so beautiful that she could eclipse the sun. But, her personality, that is the most beautiful part of Rose. She is so kind, and yet can be firey. It's amazing. She has an amazing amount of kindness, and so much love for everyone.

She is an oxymoron. Funny, but serious. Delicate, but strong.

I love her, but she doesn't notice me. I love that sweet Rose.


	8. Innocence

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**Prompt: Innocence**

Rose, she is the very picture of innocence. Always raising her hand, happy to answer, bouncing around, and being happy in general.

I wouldn't be surprised if she was still a virgin. Because she's Rose. Clean, pure, good. And I'm Scorpius, disgusting, foul, evil. We are the opposite. Innocence and corruption. We don't fit. Because she's gold, and I'm green. Green and disgusting.


	9. Drive

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**Prompt: Drive**

She is everything to me. Rose keeps me going when it all seems so bleak. Rose encourages me, she's my drive. The drive to get all Os, to become an Auror, to be the best Scorpius Malfoy possible. Rose Weasley is a force of nature, and I'm sure she is the force that drives many other men as well.

There's only one problem with Rose—she's a Weasley. That means that she's untouchable, to me at least. Because I'm a Malfoy. And Malfoys and Weasleys hate each other. She's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. It couldn't work, we couldn't work, so I'll have to be content to hide in the shadows for now.


	10. Breathe Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**AN: Well, it's been a while…**

**Prompt: Breathe Again**

It hurt. It hurt so badly. Scorpius and I had broken up, so he wasn't near me anymore. And it hurt. When we broke up…I discovered that I couldn't breathe. All the months that he wasn't there for, I couldn't breathe.

The…he came back. And now I can breathe again. But this breathing…it's weird, foreign, strange, in essence, not the same. Maybe it's not always like in the movies. Maybe…we can't get back together and expect everything to be fine. Why? I don't know, but I do know this: I can breathe again, but I'll sacrifice it for what I feel is right. Because that is what a Gryffindor does, and I am a Gryffindor, through and through.

But it doesn't seem right…to break up with someone because breathing again doesn't feel the same. I was deprived. And now I'm not. It's as simple as that. Maybe I should rethink things. But Gryffindors don't rethink. I can do it. I can do it…


	11. Memory

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP**

**AN: Sorrysorrysorry it's so long between updates. Eleos, thank you sososo much for reviewing almost every chapter! I love you! This chapter (and the next and the next and the next) is for you!**

**Music: Last Christmas, Taylor Swift (Wrong season, but I'm me, insane ol' Suki-Alanna)**

**Prompt: Memory**

Scorpius is just another memory, another fading dream, a person of my past. And I hate that, hate that he's not here anymore. But I can't, I just _can't_ get him back now. He gave me a chance, and I couldn't take it, so now all I have of him is a memory. Maybe two. Okay, a lot more than two, but still, it's the point of the matter.

What I hate the most about memories is that you can't talk to them or snog them. Well, you could, if you were going to go all Bella on me, but still. Memories aren't plausible. Even Bella couldn't hear the exact tones of his "velvety" voice. Such an idiot. Anyway, memories are just an echo, and sometimes, an echo doesn't cut it. A lot of the time, actually.

Memories, bah humbug.


	12. Insanity

**Disclaimer: I don't HP.**

**Prompt: Insanity**

April 17, 2020

How? How did this happen? How does anything happen though? I mean, really? Anyway, I should probably get to the point: I have a boyfriend. I'm sososo happy! The only thing is that my father doesn't approve. Why? Because my boyfriend is-you guess it-Scorpius Malfoy. Son of the bouncing ferret or something. I never really listened to that story. Or any of them. Getting back on track, this is just insane. Actually, I figured out that Scorpius is like my fourth cousin or something, but really? I don't care. I kind of wonder what will happen when Dad find out, but I plan on having Mum there just in case.

Mum already knows, and all she's worried about is that Scorpius will interfere with my school work. I assured her that he wouldn't, so she's fine now. Mostly. She's a bit worried about Dad too, but there's only so much he can do with Mum stopping him. Like ground me for life. That could happen.

This is insane.

But I have to go, Potions homework awaits.

Ugh.

You ever faithful correspondent,

_Rose Weasley_


	13. Abuse

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. **

**AN: I had my last day of school on Thursday and went to see Wicked!**

**Prompt: Abuse**

I snicker evilly. It's a perfect time to surprise my boyfriend, after all, today is his birthday. I enter the Malfoy household with Scorpius's mother, Astoria Malfoy. She has a worried look on her face, but I'm so exuberant that I ignore it easily. I haven't seen Scorpius in a few months, and I am really eager to make out with-er, see-him again.

There was a crash, and a yelp of pain. I figure that Scorpius had tripped over something again, he is always so clumsy. I rush into the sitting room, and gasp in shock. Draco Malfoy is facing Scorpius with his hand out stretched, a broken vase next to Scorpius's foot. In Draco Malfoy's hand is a piece of that vase.

I suppose I cry out, but it seems so foggy. In any case Scorpius turns to me, and I see the blood running down his face. I can't help but run.

"Rose!" He calls, but all I can think is, _I never knew. I never knew…_


	14. Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**AN: Now you need a happy one!**

**Prompt: Smile**

"Hey Rose, when was the last time you smiled?" Scorpius asked me one day in fall.

"Scorp," I replied, "I have no idea. Ordinary people don't keep track of these kinds of things."

He began to grin really obnoxiously and I glared at him before turning back to _Hogwarts: A History_.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking up in annoyance.

"Smiling," He replied cheerfully.

"I _know_ that," I responded, "But _why_ are you smiling."

"Because," he started, "I'm happy."

"All right," I sighed, turning the page.

A little while later he asked, "Rose?"

"Yes?" I asked irritably.

"You know how yawns are contagious?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, tired of his completely childish behavior.

"Well, I'm hoping that smiles are like yawns."

"In what way?"

"I hope they're contagious too, and you'll catch mine."

I couldn't help it. I just _had_ to grin too.

**AN: Well? Did you catch Scorpius's grin? Anyway, this is smile. It could have been some other things too, but I like it. Geez, typo central right now. Anyway, review please! Oh, and this is for Eleni, I forgot at the top. :) Keep smiling!**


	15. Emotionless

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**AN: Sorry it took so long! Two months. I'm not dead, though. And neither is this story! I promise!**

**Thanks to harrypotterobsessed33 for beta-ing. **

emotionless little _girl_

all smiles&laughs&_fun_

but you don't see the _point_

so you _act_

oh, yes, **baby girl**

you're _real_ good at a/c/t/i/n/g

-:-

but you get _tired_

**tired **of acting

**e **_m _o **t **_i _o** n** _l_ e **s** _s_

you _want_ to feel

_something_

(**anything**)

-:-

then _he _comes

_**Scorpius Malfoy**_

pain

&_fear_

&&**emotions**

-:-

maybe little Rosie

_can _feel_emotions_**after all**


	16. Caged

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**AN: I don't like this one as much. Not enough S/R. :( **

He watches her stalking back and forth, like a caged tiger.

"Okay there, Rosie?" he jokes.

"Shut up," she snarls, and he complies. He _really_ doesn't want to face her wrath.

"Where is he, where is he, where is he?" she mutters.

"I'm sure Al is fine," Scorpius suggests.

"But what if he isn't, Scorp?" she asks, desperation and worry showing in her eyes. "He's four hours late! Four hours!"

"It's okay," He pulls her into a hug,"He'll be here."

Just then Albus Potter enters, drenched and shivering, but in one piece.

"Oh thank God!" Rose yells, running to hug him. "We thought you'd died!"

"Only you, Rosie," Scorpius corrects. "I knew he would be fine."

Al smiles at Scorpius and nods.

"Rose, I have something important to tell you." Al says.

"Shut up, Al. I'm still mad at you."

"Sophia and I are getting married!" Al announces happily.

"Seriously?" Rose asks, pulling back to stare at him. Then, she slaps him.

"What was that for?' Al asks, rubbing his face.

"You didn't tell me beforehand! Obviously, Scorp already knows!"

**Review!**


	17. Blood

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP.**

**AN: Partner of "Abuse". I made myself depressed with this one. I think next should be happy…hopefully. Candy. Sounds good to me!**

**blood**

_running, _dripping

down**down**_down_

_Why didn't she know?_

-:-

vase

**cracked, **upon the floor

she _would _have h e l p e d

(if she'd _known._

which she didn't, you _coward_)

-:-

now she's _gone_

**running away**

from _you_, and your

twisty_curly_**messedup** family

-:-

she's _gone_

tears mix

**blood** & _salty tears_

rivers down your face

-:-

it's _too late_

(missed your chance)

_**t o o l a t e**_

_**too late**_

it's too late


	18. Candy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**_

_**AN: Thanks to harrypotterobsessed33, Eleos and EmilyLupin77 for beta-ing, being amazing and reviewing. Oh, Eleos reviewed a ton too. :D **_

She likes fizzing whizbees. He likes licorice wands. Believe me when I say that I have never heard two people argue so much over _candy._ I mean, it's _candy._

But they seem to enjoy it, so I figure that arguing with each other is just part of their charm. After all, there's a thin line between love and hate…

_Lily, why are you writing in my dia- argh! What the hell? There's no way that Malfoy and I will ever date. I mean, we've been enemies since first year! That's six years! That stupid quote is wrong! There are several __countries__ between love and hate!_

Well, the world _is _round…

_What? No, they do not connect on the other side! Lily, stop writing in __my__ journal!_

**What are you guys doing?**

_Oh my god, this day can't get any worse._

I wouldn't say that, Rosie. It always can.

**What are you guys talking, scratch that, writing, about?**

There's a thin line between love and hate.

**Care to expand on that, sister o' mine?**

_No, she doesn't, Al. NOW BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!_

**Geez, Rosie. Bees in your bonnet?**

_OUT!_

Ants in your pants?

_Avis! Oppungo!_

**Ah! Ow!**

Rose, these canaries are vicious!

_Well, they're gone. Don't listen to anything that Lily says. I hate Scorpius Malfoy. Actually, we do argue over fizzing whizbees and chocolate frogs a lot. Fizzing whizbees are better. I promise._

_**AN: The end. :) Not as fluffy as I originally planned, but much happier than the previous ones, I think. And longer.**_


	19. Snow

Slowly the snow drifts down to earth. A lone figure stands, the snow slowly turning vibrant red hair grey. In the space of an hour, a young woman has become an old woman.

The girl does not notice the snow or the cold, she only sees the date. It flashes, over and over in her mind. It has been exactly one year since the man she loved was killed.

A man, the same age as her, crosses the courtyard the woman stands in.

"_Rose."_ The word is not uttered aloud, but somehow the woman hears it. She spins, looking for the man.

"Scorpius?" she asks.

"_Do not seek, my love. I am much happier now. Live as we should have."_

The woman—Rose—squares her shoulders and shakes her head, the grey becoming red again as the snow fell.

"I will." She promises, and truth rings in the word. Rose will not die today.

**Depressing. This is a blanket notice for the whole story—I don't own Harry Potter.**


	20. Fortitude

Fortitude

Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are smart. Hufflepuffs are nice, Slytherins are cunning. So what if you don't find yourself brave, smart, nice or cunning? Then where will the Sorting Hat put you?

_Another Weasley?_

"No. Not another Weasley."

_I suppose you aren't._

"I may share the last name, but I'm not brave."

_I think that's a decision for me to make, young Weasley._

"I'm still not brave."

_You are, however, very stubborn. Oh, look here. Great fortitude child, when your brother went to St. Mungo's. I have made my decision._

"WAIT!"

"_**GRYFFINDOR!"**_

Stupid Sorting Hat.


	21. Anomaly

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**AN: I had so much trouble with this one…**

What's normal? I suppose that Malfoys being Slytherins is normal. Ooh! And Potters and Weasleys being Gryffindors!

So what if… a Malfoy is in Gryffindor? A Potter is in Slytherin? A Weasley is in Ravenclaw, and there's another in Hufflepuff. What an anomaly.

That's us. A Gryffindor Malfoy. A Weasley Ravenclaw. A Slytherin Potter. A Hufflepuff Weasley. That's what this generation is. And anomaly.

I kind of like it. It fits.

Especially when a Weasley and a Malfoy are getting married tomorrow…

Remember, an anomaly.


	22. Forest

Forest

"Scorp!" I shouted. "Where's Al?"

"Forest, I think!" he shouted back.

"F-forbidden forest?" I stuttered.

"Yeah! Is little Rosie-Poo scared?"

"Me? Scared? Never."

"So, are you going to go find him?"

"Of course," I replied. Then I added off handedly, "Wanna' come with?"

"Nah."

"Is little Scorpy-Poo scared?"

"Fine, I'll come."

Well, at least I'm safe…


	23. Cat

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

"Rose Weasley, that blasted cat of yours attacked me!"

I shook my head. It was doubtful that Cassiopeia would ever hurt _anybody_, even Scorpius Malfoy.

"Rose, talk to me!"

I shook my head.

Al took it upon himself to explain. "She has laryngitis, and refuses to go to Madam Olits.

I signed something. I had taught myself, Albus, Hugo and Lily sign language back in third year. _It's not like I talk enough for it to matter, anyway._

"True enough." Albus agreed. To Scorpius, he added. "She says that it's not like she talks enough for it to matter."

"Oh." He said. "Well, ask her if her cat would attack me, please."

_Scorpius, I understand English. You can talk to me. Anyway, Cassie wouldn't hurt anybody. She's really sweet. I think you would like her._

Albus translated and Scorpius blushed.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

_It's fine._ I signed out, almost laughing. Which, I couldn't actually do, of course, but I could pretend.

"Can you teach me?" he asked. My brow furrowed in confusion. "Teach me sign language, that is."

And that is how Rose Weasley's School of Signs got it's next student.

Pretty good, for a girl pretending to have laryngitis.


	24. Me Time

I come from a huge family. Like, I have… a lot of cousins.

Molly-Arthur

Bill-Fleur Charlie Percy-Audrey Fred(d) George-Angelina Ron-Hermione Ginny-Harry

Vicky, Dom, Louis, none, Molly, Lucy, none (he's _dead_) Fred, Roxanne, Rose (me!), Hugo, James, Al, Lily

Yeah, a lot, I know. With a family as large as mine, I need a lot of time to myself. Unfortunately, my boyfriend was an only child and wants to be around me a lot, which is why he's poking me with a straw while I do my charms homework. Honestly, that boy needs to grow up.

As for me, I need some _me_ time.

Like, right now.


End file.
